13
by baekgihun
Summary: Oh sehun, seorang pengidap alzheimer yang harus menetap di sebuah bangsal dengan seorang pengidap leukimia, sang penghuni bangsal sebelum nya. "Tersenyum lah, sudah satu minggu kau disini. Dan wajah mu masih datar seperti itu" Kaihun's story;dldr!


13

.

.

.

.

—KAIHUN'S STORY—

.

.

.

.

Oh sehun, seorang pengidap alzheimer yang harus menetap di sebuah bangsal dengan seorang pengidap leukimia, sang penghuni bangsal sebelum nya.

.

.

.

.

Dont like dont read!

.

.

.

.

Baekgihun Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tersenyum. Itu adalah satu-satu nya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Perkataan dua orang paruh baya di hadapan nya, membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik apapun. Seolah melawan pun, akan enggan diterima dari dua orang paruh baya itu.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, terduduk lemah di kasur empuk nya. Jendela yang terpasang tepat disebelah nya, menampilkan langit biru cerah yang bersahabat.

"Kau akan dibawa ke rumah sakit, sehun"

Oh sehun, nama dari pemuda itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari orang itu. Bagaimana? Menolak pun pasti ia tidak akan dipeduli kan?

"Besok akan berkemas, katakan saja jika ada barang yang ingin kau bawa" ujar sang pria paruh baya. Sementara disebelah nya, sesosok wanita paruh baya terlihat seperti sedang menutupi mulut nya, menahan isakan yang keluar dari sana. Melihat keadaan anak semata wayang nya seperti ini, tidak bisa berhenti membuat nya tidak menangis. Hari-hari demi hari, senyuman sang anak semakin meluntur seiring waktu. Orang tua mana yang tidak akan bersedih jika mendapati sang anak tidak mengenal orang tua nya sendiri?

"Tidak ada, tuan"

Jawaban dari pemuda di atas kasur semakin membuat sang wanita paruh baya menangis haru. Sudah tidak bisa lagi ditahan, kini ia bersandar pasrah dibahu suami sambil menatap lirih anak semata wayang nya. Sang pria paruh baya pun, memasang wajah sedih. Anak nya, yang dari lahir sampai beberapa tahun terakhir memanggil nya dengan sebutan 'appa' kini tergantikan dengan kata 'tuan'. Hanya karena serangan penyakit, sampai hati bisa membuat seseorang menghapus kenangan yang dimiliki nya yang mana ada lah separuh dari hidup nya selama ini. Miris.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang gedung bercat putih di depan nya. Setelah turun dari mobil sedan yang ia tumpangi beberapa saat yang lalu. Kini ia berpijak dihalaman luas tepat di depan gedung putih itu. Memperhatikan dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi dari nya.

Seorang pria paruh baya ikut turun dari dalam mobil. Di tangan pria itu, sebuah tas berisi penuh dibawa nya. Nafas berat tak henti-henti nya dihembuskan pria bergelar tuan oh itu.

"Ayo sehun" ajak tuan oh membawa sehun dalam genggaman nya. Sang pemuda pasrah saja tangan nya ditarik dan di bawa masuk kedalam gedung putih bertingkat itu. Ekspresi nya benar-benar datar. Jika saja ia tidak berjalan dan mengendipkan kelopak mata. Mungkin, orang-orang sudah mengira nya adalah seorang mayat.

Jalan, jalan, terus jalan. Sampai nya disebuah lorong dengan beberapa kursi panjang di sepanjang lorong itu. Seseorang yang sehun tau tuan oh itu berhenti melangkah. Tas di tangan tuan oh diberikan begitu saja pada sehun.

"Aku akan berbicara pada dokter yang akan mengurus mu selama dirumah sakit ini" tuan oh memandang sekitar nya. "Kau duduklah di kursi itu"

Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan ke arah kursi kayu yang di tunjuk tuan oh tadi. Ia memangku tas yang diberikan tuan oh tadi di atas paha nya. Bau obat-obatan yang terasa pahit membuat pemuda itu terus mengernyitkan dahi tidak suka. Jadi, ia akan mulai tinggal di tempat penuh bau obat ini, rasa kesakitan, dan kesedihan akan menunggu maut?

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sering orang sebut bangsal. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang duduk di atas kasur nya. Pandangan pemuda itu terarah pada luar jendela dekat tempat tidur nya. Aneh nya, jendela itu hanya kaca berukuran kecil yang memuat sekitar wajah pemuda itu. Sesekali senyum mengembang di wajah nya saat pandangan pemuda itu lurus keluar jendela.

Seorang wanita muda, berpakaian perawat masuk ke dalam bangsal. Sang perawat tersenyum ramah mendekati kasur pasien satu-satu nya di dalam bangsal ini.

"Bagaimana hari mu?" Tanya perawat bernama seolhyun itu.

Pemuda tadi menolehkan kepala nya kebelakang tepat ke arah sang perawat. "Seperti biasa" jawab nya.

"Kau tahu—" seolhyun memeriksa selang infus yang tersambung di tangan pemuda itu pada tabung nya yang tergantung di atas sebuah gagang besi. "—akan ada penghuni baru di bangsal ini"

"Hn" gumam sang pemuda tidak peduli.

"Kau akan memiliki teman, jongin" pekik seolhyun, yang mana seorang perawat pribadi dari jongin —sang pemuda— di rumah sakit ini.

"Apa guna nya khe" kekeh jongin.

"Yah— setidak nya kau tidak akan slalu sendirian di kamar ini" ujar seolhyun memasang raut sedih. Sudah lebih setengah tahun ia merawat pemuda di depan nya ini. Dan sudah selama itu juga ia tidak pernah melihat teman jongin datang menjenguk, kecuali orang tua pemuda itu.

Setelah kepergian sang perawat. Jongin menundukan kepala nya. Apa mendengar seseorang akan menetap di bangsal ini membuat nya senang? Tentu saja tidak! Lagi pula, dalam beberapa waktu lagi ia tidak akan menetap di bangsal ini dan ia terbebas dari semua pengobatan di rumah sakit ini.

Waktu nya hampir habis.

.

.

"Bangsal mu disini, sehun" ujar seseorang berpakaian dokter yang sehun tau nama nya park chanyeol. Sebelum berjalan kesini, dokter itu sudah memperkenalkan diri dan menyebut nama itu sebagai nama nya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan melihat pintu berganggang dua di depan nya. Di pintu itu tertempel angka 13. Angka itu adalah nomor dari bangsal yang akan ia tempati.

Dokter park membuka pintu didepan nya dan memasuki bangsal itu. Sehun mengikuti nya dari belakang sambil menenteng tas yang ia bawa. Ngomong-ngomong dimana tuan oh? Dia sudah pulang duluan dengan alasan sehun yang memaksa tidak ingin merepotkan orang asing itu.

Sebuah ranjang dalam ruangan itu di tujuk oleh dokter park. "Disana lah tempat tidur mu, sehun" kata nya.

"Te-terima kasih"

Sehun duduk di tempat tidur itu. Setelah kepergian dokter park, membuat nya lebih leluasa melakukan sesuatu. Ia mengangkat tas milik nya di atas ranjang. Membuka tas itu, sehun mengeluarkan buku diary milik nya.

Tanpa sepengatahuan sehun, seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang tepat disebelah ranjang nya— memandangi sehun dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kaget, bingung, dan... sedih?

Sehun masih fokus menulis kata demi kata di buku diary nya. Pandangan sosok disamping nya, bahkan tidak menganggu pemuda itu sama sekali. Kaki nya tertekuk seraya menaruh diary nya di atas lutut pemuda itu.

"Kau—" panggil seseorang disamping sehun, yang membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan mengangkat kepala nya.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu mu?" Tanya jongin, sosok penghuni bangsal sebelum nya.

"..." sehun terdiam. Kehadiran sosok itu membuat nya kaget setengah mati, ia bahkan sempat mengira ada hantu yang mengajak nya berbicara. "Tidak tahu" jawab sehun seada nya.

"Apa?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"..." sehun bingung akan menjawab apa, sementara ia tidak mengerti maksud sosok itu.

"Penyakit mu?" Jongin memasang wajah tidak bisa ditebak nya.

"Alzheimer, kata orang-orang seperti itu" ucap sehun menundukan kepala nya. Bolpoin ditangan nya ia genggam erat.

"Penyakit pikun ya.." gumam jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan menyetujui gumaman jongin.

"Selamat datang di bangsal 13 ini. Nama ku jongin, kim jongin. Seorang pengidap leukimia. Waktu ku sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan lagi, hm mungkin kurang dari itu. Ku harap kau bisa bahagia di tempat ini"

.

.

.

Jongin masih sibuk melihat jendela kecil disamping nya. Tidak jarang senyum mengembang di wajah tan nya. Embun di kaca jendela itu, ia hapus menggunakan sikut nya.

"Tersenyum lah, sudah satu minggu kau disini. Dan wajah mu masih datar seperti itu" ujar jongin sembarangan.

Sehun masih berbaring di ranjang nya. Ia menghadap ke arah pintu bangsal. Membelakangi teman se-sebangsal nya selama seminggu ini. Hari ini, tepat tujuh hari ia menetap disini dan menjalani semua perawatan yang entah apa guna nya itu. Menumpukan wajah nya di atas telapak tangan, sehun memasang wajah datar.

Sebenar nya, ia sudah terbangun beberapa menit yang lalu.

Namun gestur tubuh nya masih memperlihat kan seseorang yang sedang terlelap. Tapi tidak bagi jongin, pemuda itu sangat tahu kalau teman sebangsal nya itu sudah bangun.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau adalah pasien pertama kali yang menetap selama aku disini" jongin menegakan tubuh nya kembali. Kini ia menumpukan punggung nya di tembok. Dengan arah pandangan lurus pada punggung sehun.

"Dan aku masih merasa seperti seorang diri disini"

Bangsal itu sunyi senyap. Tanpa ada suara yang ditimbulkan apapun. Hanya deru nafas berat jongin yang mendominasi.

.

.

'Dia selalu berbicara. Padahal aku tidak pernah menghiraukan perkataan nya. Apa perilaku ku salah?'

Sehun menutup buku diary nya. Tangan nya bergerak seraya mengembalikan buku itu di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang nya.

"Kali ini apa yang kau tulis?" Tanya jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sehun.

Ya, seperti biasa. Sehun akan menghiraukan semua perkataan dari pemuda tan itu. Setelah dihari pertama mereka sempat bercakap kecil. Namun, hari-hari berikut nya sang penghuni baru selalu membisukan diri. Tidak peduli, sepanjang apapun jongin berucap, akan ia diamkan begitu saja.

"Apa menarik nya menulis seperti itu?" Jongin terkekeh remeh.

"Ah, dari film yang ku tonton— memang kalian akan banyak menulis. Apa itu sejenis memory kecil kalian?" Jongin bertumpu pada lutut nya. Ia masih menghadap pada ranjang sehun di depan nya. Sementara sang pemilik ranjang yang diperhatikan, tampak tidak peduli dengan pandangan yang sering melihat nya itu. Sehun menarik selimut nya sampai ke atas dada.

"Astaga— ini masih sore!? Dan kau ingin tidur lagi" ucap jongin tidak percaya.

Sehun menutup kelopak mata nya perlahan. Ia membalikan tubuh nya seperti biasa. Posisi biasa nya ketika tidur. Membelakangi tempat tidur kawan sebangsal nya.

.

.

.

Seolhyun memasuki bangsal 13 dengan senyum mengembang. Ia mendorong ganggang pintu yang membuat isi ruangan bangsal terbuka.

"Selamat pagi" ucap nya dengan nada semangat.

Namun tidak ada balasan yang berarti dari penghuni bangsal.

"Selamat pagi, jongin" sapa seolhyun pada sosok yang sedang duduk di ranjang nya. Sosok yang disapa menganggukan kepala nya malas.

"Ehm— dimana dia?" Tanya sang perawat menunjuk ranjang lain di ruangan itu yang tampak kosong.

"Bersama dokter tiang itu" balas jongin malas.

"Sepagi ini? Woah—"

"Ada apa? Apa aku harus kemo lagi?" Tanya jongin yang memotong perkataan seolhyun. Sang perawat memasang wajah kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap aku datang" protes seolhyun.

"Memang seperti itu yang akan kau katakan saat datang" kekeh jongin pelan.

"Mm— ya kali ini tidak hehehehe"

"Apa-apaan itu" cibir jongin.

"Aku kesini hanya ingin mengunjungi mu, dan ingin melihat penghuni baru itu" seolhyun berjalan sekeliling bangsal. "Tapi sayang nya, ia tidak ada"

"Kau ingin apa dari mahkluk es itu?" Tanya jongin menyindir.

"Apa dia sedingin itu?" Seolhyun menatap tidak percaya.

"Begitulah, jika saja ia tidak membalas ucapan ku di hari pertama disini— mungkin aku sudah mengira nya bisu"

"Mengerikan—"

Sreekk

Pintu bangsal terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berkulit putih dengan baju khas rumah sakit berwarna biru langit yang sedang berdiri di ujung pintu. Sosok itu berjalan masuk ke dalam bangsal dengan dingin. Tidak memedulikan tatapan kaget dari wanita berpakaian perawat di dalam.

"Annyonghaseo, aku seolhyun, perawat yang secara pribadi merawat jongin" sapa seolhyun memperkenalkan diri. Jelas saja dihiraukan oleh sosok berkulit putih yang sedang mencoba menaiki ranjang nya itu.

"Hm— oke" ucap seolhyun pelan merasa canggung setelah perkataan nya tidak di hiraukan.

Jongin diam-diam tersenyum geli melihat adegan di depan nya. Yang diberi tatapan tajam dari sang perawat pribadi. "Lebih baik aku keluar" ujar nya dengan nada kesal namun masih terkesan main-main.

"Silahkan, perawat ku" ejek jongin sambil mengibaskan tangan kanan nya. Seolah membuat gestur mengusir. Ia tertawa terbahak melihat seolhyun keluar dari bangsal dengan wajah ditekuk. Mungkin baru pertama kali ia dihiraukan setelah memperkenalkan diri, pikir jongin tak berhenti nya tertawa.

Tanpa sepengetahu jongin. Sehun, sosok yang sedang berbaring membelakangi nya itu tersenyum. Ujung bibir pemuda putih itu naik ke atas. Sampai sebuah senyum lebar tersemat di wajah nya. Namun dalam seperkian detik, senyum itu luntur seketika. Tergantikan dengan wajah datar yang sedang menutup kelopak mata nya.

.

.

.

Dipagi hari berikut nya. Sehun terbangun lebih cepat dari tidur nya. Ia merasa punggung nya pegal bukan main. Mungkin karena posisi tidur nya yang itu-itu saja. Ia membalikan tubuh nya. Membuat nya kini berbaring menghadap ranjang kawan sebangsal. Dilihat nya, pemuda tan itu masih terlelap dalam perjalanan mimpi. Wajah yang damai dari pemuda itu membuat sehun tertegun sesaat.

"Untuk pertama kali nya kau melihat ku seperti itu" ucap jongin yang masih terlihat memejamkan mata nya.

Tubuh sehun menegang tiba-tiba. Ucapan jongin sungguh tidak ia duga sama sekali. Mendengar itu, sehun berpikir sang kawan sebangsal memang sudah terbangun lebih dahulu. Lalu untuk apa ia masih bertingkah seolah-olah masih terlihat sedang tertidur?

Sehun menggerakan tubuh nya untuk berduduk saat melihat jongin yang menyandarkan punggung nya di sanggaan ranjang. Walau masih dengan diam seribu kata, sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari jongin. Ini hal yang langka, mengingat sehun selalu menghadapkan tubuh nya ke arah pintu dan membuat nya membelakangi sang kawan sebangsal.

Sehun melihat jongin yang mengarahkan siku nya pada sebuah kaca kecil yang terlihat seperti... jendela mungkin?

Jongin menggerakan siku nya dan menggesekan nya pada kaca kecil di dekat nya. Embun yang banyak membuat nya lebih bergerak cepat untuk membersihkan itu semua. Sampai embun-embun itu hilang. Jongin melihat ke dalam kaca itu. Mata nya bergerak mencari sesuatu. Di suatu titik bola mata nya berhenti, bersamaan juga dengan itu senyum jongin mengembang.

"Masih ada" gumam nya.

Sehun melihat itu dengan wajah datar. Namun dikepala nya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kawan sebangsal nya itu? Apa dibalik kaca kecil itu? Mengapa ia selalu tersenyum setiap melihat sesuatu di balik kaca itu?

Walau seakan tidak peduli. Dihari-hari sebelum nya sehun selalu memperhatikan. Melihat dan merasakan setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Yang sehun tahu— selain berbicara dengan perawat pribadi nya, kawan sebangsal nya itu juga suka melihat sesuatu dibalik kaca yang sehun sendiri bingung kaca apa itu. Yang membuat sehun ingin sekali bertanya apa dibalik kaca itu.

"Apa itu sebuah jendela?" Tanya sehun dengan nada datar.

Jongin tersentak kaget. Suara itu. Suara itu kembali ia dengarkan. Masih dengan senyum mengembang, jongin berbalik dan menghadap sehun.

"Bukan hanya sekedar jendela. Itu adalah surga kecil bagi ku" balas jongin sambil membenarkan topi kupluk hitam nya. Cengiran kecil tersemat diwajah pemuda tan saat berbicara.

.

.

.

Keadaan bangsal 13 kini sunyi senyap. Hari sudah malam. Dua penghuni nya terlihat tenggelam dalam kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Yaitu tidur.

Namun ada pergerakan gelisah salah satu dari mereka yang ganjal. Dikasur ujung, terlihat jongin sedang meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Arggh" erang jongin dalam tidur nya.

Sehun yang mendengar suara itu sontak membuka mata nya. Ia kaget melihat jongin yang sudah meronta-ronta dengan ganas nya di atas kasur. Tanpa aba-aba, sehun turun dari tempat tidur nya dan menghampiri sang kawan sebangsal.

"H-hei—" sapa sehun mencoba menyentuh pundak jongin.

"SAKIT ARGGH" teriak jongin. Kini kedua mata pemuda tan itu terbuka sempurna.

Sehun mundur satu langkah. Ia takut. Untuk pertama kali nya ia melihat jongin kesakitan seperti ini. "A-apa yang harus ku lakukan" monolog nya sendiri.

"T-tolong aku" suara jongin melemah. Namun masih tersirat kesakitan yang dalam.

"..." sehun membisu sambil menggesek-gesekan kuku nya, memasang wajah cemas yang bercampur takut.

"Aaargghhh" teriakan jongin semakin membuat sehun melangkah kan kaki nya mundur.

"T-tolong..." lirih jongin mengangkat tangan nya dan mengarahkan pada sehun yang ada di dekat pintu.

"Sehun— tolong aku"

BRAK

Sehun berlari keluar dari dalam bangsal. Keadaan koridor rumah sakit yang sepi tidak membuat nya takut sama sekali. Wajah pucat penuh keringat ia bawa lari begitu saja. Dengan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

'Sehun— tolong aku'

Ucapab jongin masih tergiang di pikiran nya. Wajah kesakitan jongin, juga belum luput dari otak yang sekarang. Sehun berlari terus, ia akan berbelok jika ada pertigaan atau pun perempatan koridor.

Sampai nya di sebuah ruangan, sehun masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelum nya.

Brak

"Sehun!?" Kaget dokter park yang sedang duduk di kursi nya. "Ada apa?"

"Dia— dia kesakitan" ucap sehun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Siapa?" Dokter park sudah berdiri dan mendekati sehun.

"CEPAT— dia sudah sangat kesakitan" Teriak sehun dengan mata memerah.

"Tapi siapa, sehun?" Kali ini dokter park mencoba bersabar.

"Dia hiks— seseorang yang selalu mengajak ku berbicara itu hiks" kini sehun menunduk. Membuat dokter park bingung bukan kepalang. Belum lagi, isakan tertahan yang kini menjadi tangisan dari pemuda pucat itu. "dia sangat kesakitan"

"Jangan bilang, jongin!?" Panik dokter park. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah meja nya, dan mengambil sebuah ponsel dari atas sana.

Setelah mengetik beberapa nomor di layar itu, dokter park menaruh ponsel tersebut di telinga kiri nya. "Dokter wu" panggil nya pada sambungan.

"Pasien mu—" dokter park mengusap punggung sehun pelan. Di kepala nya masih banyak pertanyaan. Namun, nyawa seseorang kini sedang bergantung di tangan nya. "Kim jongin, ia kesakitan"

'Apa?— kenapa mendadak seperti ini' balas seseorang di seberang sana yang tidak kalah panik nya dari dokter park.

"Lebih baik kau cepat— dimana kau berada sekarang?"

'Aku di rumah sedang menyalakan mesin mobil' terdengar samar-samar suara stater mobil. 'Suruh beberapa perawat pergi ke bangsal 13 terlebih dahulu'

"Apa!? baiklah" ujar dokter park yang menutup sambungan ponsel nya.

"Cepat— di-dia sudah sangat kesakitan" lirih sehun.

Dokter park beranjak dari pijakan nya dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di sebelah pintu. Yang mana terdapat sebuah telepon di atas nakas itu.

"Siapkan beberapa perawat di bangsal 13— Cepat! Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap dokter park pada telepon yang tersambung dengan beberapa telepon rumah sakit.

.

Sehun dan dokter park terduduk di kursi kayu tepat di depan bangsal 13. Sebelum nya, sehun sudah meminta dokter itu untuk kembali ke ruangan nya saja. Namun, dengan alasan tidak ingin membiarkan pasien nya sendirian malam-malam di koridor ini, akhir nya sang dokter terduduk di samping sehun seperti hal nya sekarang.

Mereka harus menunggu sampai rombongan dokter dan perawat keluar dari bangsal itu. Sehun yang notabene nya pasien di dalam bangsa itu sendiri, bahkan tidak di perbolehkan masuk. Yang membuat nya harus menunggu di luar.

"Kau cepat mengingat ruangan ku rupa nya" gumam dokter park. Sehun menolehkan kepala nya ke samping dan mendapatkan dokter park yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku hanya panik" balas nya.

"Yah— aku melihat mu menangis tadi" ucap dokter park dengan nada bercanda.

"..."

Sehun lebih memilih mendiamkan perkataan terakhir dari dokter yang menanganinya itu. Pemikiran tentang jongin, tidak berhenti-henti nya berputar di sekeliling kepala nya.

"Dia memanggil ku tadi" gumam sehun.

"Siapa? Jongin?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Mungkin karena memang ingin meminta tolong" balas dokter karuan.

"Bukan" ucap sehun serius sambil memandang dokter park dalam. "dia memanggil nama ku tadi"

"Jangan bilang—" sergah dokter park memikirkan sesuatu. "Kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri mu? Nama sekali pun?"

Sehun membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Membuat sang dokter mengerti maksud nya.

'Sehun— tolong aku'

"Sehun— tolong aku" ucap sehun mengulang perkataan terakhir jongin tadi yang menyebut nama nya.

.

.

.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya sehun yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang nya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu bergantungan. Sesekali ia memaju mundurkan kedua kaki nya itu.

"Hm" gumam jongin yang sedang berbaring.

"Maaf" sehun mengangkat kepala nya untuk menatap jongin. "Untuk?"

"Kau harus tidur di kamar dokter tiang itu—"

"Tidak" potong sehun. "Aku yang seharus nya minta maaf"

Jongin memandang lurus lampu yang menerangi bangsal. Warna bening kekuningan dari lampu itu terlihat lebih nyaman di pandangan nya.

"Saat kau kesakitan, aku hanya bisa terdiam tan—"

"Kau banyak bicara juga" gumam jongin.

Sontak sehun menutup mulut nya rapat-rapat. Ia baru menyadari jika terlalu banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Bicara lah— setidak nya suara mu membuat bangsal ini tidak sesepi biasa nya" pinta jongin yang kini memiringkan tubuh nya menghadap sehun. Ia memberikan tatapan mendalam pada sang pemuda pucat.

"..."

Sehun membisu setelah diberikan tatapan dari jongin.

"Suara mu— setidak nya, bisa membuatku lebih nyaman disini"

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu

Aku bingung

Aku takut

Aku ingin pergi dari sini

Sebenar nya apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa aku begini?

Pergi lah

Pergi saja

Sehun menaruh kembali buku diary nya. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menuliskan beberapa kata di kertas dalam buku itu. Membiarkan jongin melihat kegiatan nya dari tempat tidur sang pemuda tan.

Sehun tersenyum saat jongin menaikan sudut bibir nya ke atas. Bersandar di dinding, jongin memperlihatkan raut bahagia di balik wajah tan nya yang terlihat pucat.

"Untuk pertama kali nya kau membalas senyum ku" ujar jongin sambil memeluk kedua lutut nya sendiri.

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi mu?" Sehun melipat kedua kaki nya menjadi posisi menyilang.

"Menyayangi ku?" Jongin menggantungkan ucapan nya sambil menekan dagu nya. "Kedua orang tua ku, hanya mereka mungkin. Aku seorang anak tunggal, tidak ada saudara yang akan mengasihani ku dalam keadaan ku seperti ini"

"Setidak nya kau memiliki kedua orang tua yang jelas ada nya" balas sehun memasang senyum getir.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya jongin.

"Entahlah" sehun tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin mereka ada— tapi keadaan membuat ku berpikiran mereka hilang. Terhapus dalam memori ku. Mereka semua, mereka yang menyayangi ku seolah hilang di setiap detik nya"

"Apa kau menyalahkan penyakit itu?" Tanya sehun walau ia tahu keadaan bangsal sudah berbeda.

"Mungkin ia, mungkin tidak" gumam jongin sambil menenggelamkan kepala di atas lutut nya.

"Karena penyakit ini, aku harus kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup ku—aku harus pergi menjauh dari nya karena ini semua. Aku harus menghilang dari pandangan nya. Aku harus terhapus dari memory nya. Penyakit ini— penyakit ini lah yang membuat ku hilang dari nya.."

"Apa dia seseorang yang kau cintai?" Jongin mengangkat kepala nya.

"Dia- Dia seseorang yang ku cintai selama ini" balas jongin. Tak dirasa setetes air mata meleleh turun di sekitaran pipi nya. Dengan lekas, jongin mengusap air itu mengunakan punggung tangan nya.

"Orang itu pasti akan sangat merasa beruntung mengingat kau adalah seorang yang setia pada pasangan nya" gumam sehun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hahahahaha" gelak tawa jongin pecah seisi bangsal.

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Aku tertawa sampai menangis haha—" canda jongin dengan mata yang tak henti nya mengeluarkan butiran-butiran krystal dari sana.

"Tapi kau meninggalkan nya" lanjut sehun memelankan suara nya.

"Aku memang meninggalkan nya. Tapi dengan kepergian ku akan bisa membuat nya lebih bahagia dengan seseorang diluar sana. Seseorang yang bisa menemani sampai ia merasakan nafas terakhir nya"

.

.

.

"Apa dibalik itu semua?" Tanya sehun membalikan tubuh nya ke arah jongin.

Yang di tanya tersenyum membelakangi sehun. Jongin melirik sebelah mata pada sehun yang mulai bergerak gelisah. Walau sangat ingin menjawab pertanyaan sehun, ia masih saja melihat ke arah kaca kecil di depan nya dengan bisu. Senyum jahil tersemat begitu saja di wajah tan nya.

"Aku bertanya" gumam sehun memutar bola mata nya malas.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia memutar tubuh nya. Dilihat nya, sehun yang sedang memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku baru menghiraukan mu begitu saja— bagaimana dulu perasaan ku saat setiap perkataan ku kau hiraukan setiap saat?" Tanya jongin sarkatis namun masih terdengat bercanda. "Yah— aku bercanda" cengir nya.

Cengiran di wajah jongin membuat sehun mau tidak mau tersenyum. Tingkah konyol jongin menjadi hiburan tersindiri bagi sehun di bangsal ini.

"Kau bertanya apa tadi?" Nada jongin terdengar lebih serius dari sebelum nya.

"Apa dibalik itu semua?" Jawab sehun dengan pertanyaan dari nya.

"Hg?"

"Apa dibalik kaca kecil itu? Kenapa setiap melihat nya kau akan merasa sangat senang?" Sehun bertanya yang terdengar seperti menuntut. Yang membuat jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Kau memperhatikan ku slama ini?" Ejek jongin.

"Lupakan" jongin tertawa mendengar ucapan sehun yang ketus.

Hahahaha

"Ehm— dibalik jendela kecil itu ya?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya pemandangan taman yang biasa"

"Taman?" Tanya sehun.

"Yap! Taman dengan rumput hijau menjadi alas nya, beberapa pohon yang membuat taman itu lindung, bunga warna-warni yang ditanami petugas taman itu, anak-anak yang bermain dengan keluarga nya, dan sepasang kekasih membagi kisah mereka di tempat itu" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum, yang sehun juluki di pikiran nya, tampan. "Simple saja—"

"Apa hanya itu? Semua itu kah yang membuat mu selalu melihat dari balik kaca itu dan tersenyum bahagia setelah nya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau... apa ingin melihat nya?" Sehun tersentak dari lamunan nya beberapa saat. Di pikiran nya penuh dengan penjelasan jongin mengenai sesuatu di balik kaca kecil itu.

"Apa aku juga akan ikut tersenyum bahagia jika melihat nya?"

"Entahlah— tapi mungkin iya" balas jongin mencoba memasang senyum yang terpaksa. Hei, terpaksa?

"Mungkin lain waktu"

"Yeah, lain waktu"

.

.

.

'Kata nya, dibalik kaca itu ada sebuah taman dengan rumput hijau menjadi alas nya, beberapa pohon yang membuat taman itu lindung, bunga warna-warni yang ditanami petugas taman itu, anak-anak yang bermain dengan keluarga nya, dan sepasang kekasih membagi kisah mereka di tempat itu

Aku sangat penasaran.

Apa aku harus kembali mendekati ranjang nya sama seperti malam itu?'

Sehun menutup buku diary nya. Hari sudah malam, namun kegiatan nya menyoret-nyoret di buku itu baru saja selesai. Menoleh kesamping, sehun melihat jongin yang sudah terlelap di tidur nya. Dalam beberapa waktu terakhir, pemuda tan itu memang selalu lebih dulu tertidur dan selalu terakhir terbangun dari sehun.

Sehun memutuskan membaringkan tubuh nya di atas ranjang. Ia menutup mata sambil berdoa dalam hati.

Semoga saja hari esok lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

.

.

Pagi hari nya sehun terbangun karena suara gaduh di bangsal ini. Mata pemuda itu menyipit saat mencoba membuka sepenuh nya, melihat apa yang sebenar nya terjadi.

"Jongin hiks anak umma" tangisan seorang wanita masuk ke telinga nya. Sehun mendudukan diri nya. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangan nya. Dilihat nya tangan itu yang berlanjut kebahu, dan wajah pemilik tangan. Raut tegang terlihat jelas di wajah orang itu. Arah pandangan nya menuju kasur pasien kawan sebangsal sehun.

"Kau ingin keluar?" Tanya dokter park yang mengalihkan pandangan nya pada sehun.

"Kenapa ribut sekali" Tanya sehun balik.

"Jangan lihat kesamping—" namun terlambat, ancaman dokter park di hiraukan saja oleh sehun. Pemuda pucat itu menolehkan kepala nya ke samping. Ia melihat gerumbulan orang yang mengelilingi kasur kawan sebangsal nya. Orang itu memasang raut sedih, kecewa, yang membuat sehun takut. Darimana asal rasa takut nya itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Dilihat nya juga seseorang wanita cantik berambut panjang yang sedang menekuk lutut nya. wanita itu menenggelamkan kepala nya di lutut. Sambil bersandat di dinding, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. "Jongin" gumam wanita itu.

Pemandangan sekarang. Sehun tidak suka. Ia tidak menyukai tangisan. Sehun sangat membenci itu. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata turun dari bola mata nya. Ketidaksukaan nya membuat nya melakukan hal itu. Sehun menangis.

"Hiks— kenapa? Ada apa hiks" isak sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dokter park.

"Jongin— pagi tadi ia meninggal dunia"

Dug dug dug

Degup jantung sehun tiba-tiba terdengar nyaring. Perkataan dokter park masih belum sepenuh nya masuk ke dalam otak nya, namun sudah masuk ke dalam hati nya, perasaan nya. Sehun menunduk. Ia menangis dengan suara bisu. Tidak terdengar seperti kebanyakan orang.

Dokter park yang melihat lelehan air mata itu hanya pasrah sambil mengusap punggung pasien nya. Dalam kedokteran, sudah sering ia akan menghadapi seperti ini, kematian. Kematian bukan lah hal yang bisa di cegah. Kapan dan dimana pun, kematian bisa datang. Pasti akan ada orang yang menangisi hal itu. Entah karena ia keluarga, teman, maupun kekasih nya. Mereka semua akan menangis dan bersedih mendengar berita kematian. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan menangis? Membuat sosok itu akan hidup kembali? Tidak.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka mata nya tiba-tiba. Cahaya lampu bangsal menyilaukan padangan pemuda itu. Sampai dilihat nya wajah dokter park yang sedang memperhatikan nya, sehun membiasakan mata nya akan kesilauan itu.

"Akhir nya kau bangun" ucap dokter park antusias.

"Lama sekali ia tertidur" gumam seorang wanita yang terdengar lebih jauh.

Sehun mencoba mendudukan diri nya. Namun sigap di tahan oleh sang dokter. "Berbaring lah, tubuh mu masih lemah"

"Kau harus makan" bujuk dokter park sambil tersenyum.

"Seolhyun! Suapi dia" panggil dokter park pada seorang perawat yang sedang duduk di samping kasur yang kosong. Perawat itu menoleh kebelakang. Ada lelehan air mata yang membekas dipipi nya. Dan seperti nya itu masih baru.

"Apa aku harus?" Tanya nya.

"Hm" angguk dokter park.

Seolhyun beranjak pergi dari bangsal itu. Yang membuat keadaan bangsal menjadi hening total.

"Apa kau memimpikan sesuatu?" Tanya dokter park memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada" balas sehun sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanya nya.

"Sekitar 3 hari lebih" jawab dokter park yang kini duduk di samping kasur pasien nya.

"Selama itu—" gumam sehun. "Apa yang membuat ku begitu?"

Dokter park memandang lurus ke arah kasur kosong di depan sana. "Mendengar kematian jongin, kau menangis tersedu-sedu. Mungkin karena lelah, kau tertidur. Ku kira—"

"Jongin?" Tanya sehun memastikan. Dokter park mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan pasien nya itu.

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Di suatu malam, saat sehun sulit menutup mata nya. Samar-samar ia mendengar perbincangan dua orang di luar bangsal.

'Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan nya?'

'Perkiraan ku karena goncangan batin yang tiba-tiba dialami nya'

'Dia masih mengingat mu padahal, tapi jongin— selama tertidur tiga hari ia langsung bertanya siapa'

'Sudah ku bilang karena goncangan itu. Penyakitnya juga semakin hari tidak ada perkembangan'

Sehun menyimak percakapan samar-samar itu. Ia tahu, itu suara dokter park dan seolhyun di luar bangsal. Dia juga tahu kalau arah pembicaraan mereka mengenai diri nya. Tapi— jongin? Siapa dia? Kenapa di pembicaraan mereka seolah ia melupakan jongin itu?

Apa ada yang salah mengenai diri nya?

Sehun mengambil buku diary nya cepat. Dibuka nya halaman demi halaman buku itu tanpa perasaan. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang salah dengan diri nya yang tidak berguna ini. Sampai tangan nya berhenti di sebuah halaman di buku itu. Mata nya tidak berhenti bergerak seraya membaca kata demi kata di halaman itu.

'Dia mengatakan selamat datang di bangsal 13 ini. Nama ku jongin, kim jongin. Seorang pengidap leukimia. Waktu ku sekitar 2 atau 3 bulan lagi, hm mungkin kurang dari itu. Ku harap kau bisa bahagia di tempat ini.

Aku ingin sekali mengajak nya berbicara. Seperti nya ia seorang yang baik.

Tapi aku takut.

Aku takut ia akan menjauhi ku, karena mungkin suatu saat aku akan melupakan nya'

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan seolhyun yang sedang menganggti seprai kasur di sebelah nya. Wajah wanita itu datar. Namun ia masih cekatan memasukan selipan seprai kedalam kasur.

Sehun mengambil buku diary nya. Walau ia tahu sikap nya sedikit tidak sopan mengingat ada orang lain disini sementara ia diam saja— sehun tetap membolak-balik lembar kertas buku itu.

Sehun melihat pada tulisan terakhir nya. Ia ingat tulisan itu ditulis nya seminggu yang lalu. Tulisan yang menjelaskan tentang keadaan di balik jendela kecil itu. Sehun memutuskan mengangkat kepala nya. Ia menoleh dan mengarahkan padangan pada kaca kecil yang terletak di dinding, di sebelah kasur kosong.

"Boleh kah aku kesana?" Tanya sehun entah pada siapa.

Seolhyun yang sedang mengepak-ngepakan tangan nya di atas kasur, sontak memberhentikan kegiatan nya. Ia tidak menoleh, namun tidak juga melanjutkan kegiatan nya. Hanya diam saja sampai menunggu respon lain.

"Apa aku boleh ke sana dan melihat apa yang ada di balik jendela itu?" Sehun beranjak duduk sambil memasang wajah memohon.

Seolhyun berbalik dan memasang wajah ramah pada sehun. "Tentu, siapa yang melarang" balas nya.

"Hari ini, hari terakhir aku disini— tugas ku untuk nya sudah selesai" ucap seolhyun masih tersenyum ramah. Hanya orang yang bodoh jika tidak tahu ia sedang menutupi kesedihan nya dibalik senyuman itu.

"Senang mengenal mu" lanjut nya. Membuat sehun tertegun sebentar.

Seolhyun beranjak pergi dari bangsal dengan tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan sehun yang masih terdiam menatap kasur kosong dihadapan nya. Pemuda pucat itu memutuskan berdiri dan melangkah perlahan.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Hanya tiga langkah yang dibutuhkan sehun untuk sampai dikasur kosong itu dari kasur nya. Tangan kanan nya meraba kasur yang baru saja diganti seprai nya itu.

Ciittt

Suara decitan menggema bersamaan saat ia menaiki kasur itu. Dengan keadaan kasur yang empuk membuat kedua lutut nya nyaman. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapat kasur milik nya yang kosong. Jadi begini kah melihat itu semua dari sisi ini?

Sehun meraba dinding di depan nya. Sampai nya di sebuah kaca yang hampir berukuran wajah nya, ia tertegun sebentar. Namun dengan penasaran, pemuda itu memasukan kepala nya untuk melihat apa yang dibalik kaca.

Mata nya terbelalak kaget. Apa yang dibalik kaca itu bukan lah apa yang dipikiran nya. Semua keindahan taman yang tertulis di buku diary nya lenyap semua. Hanya sekedar bayangan, pemandangan yang digambarkan di diary nya itu tidak sama sekali. Dalam artian semua nya adalah bohong— tidak ada.

Yang sehun lihat hanya lah tembok semen tanpa diberi warna cat. Lusuh kelihatan nya, dengan banyak debu yang menempel di tembok itu. Namun sesuatu di tembok itu membuat mata sang pemuda pucat memanas seketika.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa. Sehun sendiri bingung dengan pengendalian emosi nya. Rasa nya ia ingin marah— tapi dengan siapa dan apa penyebab nya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Seakan menghinoptis nya— sesuatu yang ada tembok itu membuat sehun melemas. Kini mata pemuda itu melelehkan air mata.

Jongin, benar kim jongin. Jadi setiap pagi ia melihat di balik kaca ini, begini yang ia dapatkan?

Sehun membalikan tubuh nya dan bersandar di dinding. Ranjang nya yang kosong, menjadi titik fokus dari nya. Sehun menangis. Menangisi kebodohan nya— tubuh nya yang terkendali sendiri. Padahal dia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa emosi nya yang jadi turun drastis seperti ini. Hanya mengikuti insting nya, pemuda itu menangis dalam diam. Tanpa suara isakan yang mengiringi orang menangis kebanyakan. Membiarkan keadaan bangsal 13 menjadi mencekam dengan tangisan tertahan dari nya.

Aku bingung

Aku bingung

Mengapa kalian tega membuat ku bingung seperti ini?

Mengapa kalian tega membiarkan ku layak nya orang bodoh?

Mengapa kalian membiarkan ku melupakan semua nya?

Mengapa kalian membiarkan ku hilang di dunia ku sendiri?

Mengapa kalian tega membiarkan ku melupakan nya?

Aku ingin kembali

Aku ingin mengingat semua nya

Aku ingin ia kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang remaja berpakaian Senior High School sedang berlarian di sepanjang jalan. Pakaian mereka terlihat kurang rapi. Dengan langkah remaja yang lebih tan mendahului, sang remaja satu nya mengejar. Gelak tawa tidak lepas dari kegiatan kejar-kejaran mereka.

Sampai salah satu nya berhenti, sang kawan juga ikut berhenti. Mereka berdua kini berpijak di sebuah lapangan yang besar. Terlihat gersang memang, namun masih terasa sejuk dari angin sepoi. Mata mereka terarahkan pada tembok besar yang ada di hadapan kedua nya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengambil sesuatu dari ransel nya. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah kaleng yang jika dikocok akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ku dengar tempat ini akan dijadikan rumah sakit" ucap sang remaja tan.

"Yak! Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan cat semprot itu?" Kaget remaja lain nya.

"Hei, hanya memperindah nya sedikit— lagi pula tembok ini tidak diberi cat sama sekali. Kau lihat kan? Jelek sekali" cibir sang remaja tan.

"Kim jongin! Kau gila!? Bagaimana jika ada yang memarahi kita!?" Yang dipanggil hanya memasang cengiran khas dari nya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" cibir jongin sekali lagi. "Kita hanya memperindah nya, oke?"

"Kau pilih yang mana?" Jongin memperlihatkan dua buah cat semprot dengan warna yang berbeda, biru tua dan merah muda. "Sehun, jangan memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu. Kau jelek sekali" kata nya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Sini" sinis sehun sambil mengambil cat semprot di tangan jongin secara paksa.

"Merah muda? Yah, cocok untuk calon istri ku ini" puji jongin diselingi tawa.

"Kau—" ucap sehun tidak percaya. Ia sudah siap-siap untuk melemparkan kaleng di tangan nya tepat di wajah jongin.

"Aku minta maaf!" Elak jongin mengangkat sebelah telapak tangan nya.

Sehun menghela nafas nya berat. "Menyebalkan" raju nya.

"Jadi begini— aku akan menuliskan sesuatu di tembok ini, tapi kau tidak boleh melihat nya. Begitu pula sebalik nya" ucap jongin yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari sehun.

Jongin membuka penutup kaleng itu dengan mulut nya, yang diikuti sehun secara canggung. Mengocok nya beberapa kali, jongin mengarahkan cat semprot nya pada tembok itu. Warna biru samar-samar terlihat di tembok yang lusuh. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan jongin, sehun juga memberikan sentuhan warna merah muda di tembok.

"Lebih baik kita pulang— sudah sore" kata jongin membalikan tubuh nya.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat punya ku?" Tanya sehun yang ikut membalikan tubuh nya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku akan melihat karya pacar ku ini lain waktu" ucap jongin sambil menarik hidung sehun, kekasih pertama nya.

"Apa-apaan itu" cibir pemuda pucat.

"Kau sendiri tidak ingin melihat karya ku?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendekatkan wajah nya, yang sontak membuat sehun memundurkan wajah nya.

"A-aku juga akan melihat nya lain waktu" jongin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi sehun sekarang.

"Hahahahaha" jongin mengambil tangan putih kekasih nya, ia sematkan jari-jari mereka. Membawa nya beranjak pergi dari lapangan yang kata nya akan dibuat rumah sakit itu.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan yang bergandengan erat. Berjalan seolah-olah mengejar matahari yang tenggelam dihadapan mereka. Cahaya kuning menjadi latar yang indah kepergian kedua nya.

Kembali pada tembok nan lusuh. Goresan cat semprot yang terlihat basah masih menjadi objek yang tidak biasa dari tembok itu. Perpaduan warna cerah dengan tembok yang kotor itu, menjadi pemandangan yang lain untuk diperhatikan lebih mendalam.

'Kim jongin tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Oh sehun' - Jongin

'Oh sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan Kim jongin' - Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

p.s: terinpirasi dari cerpen pendek di balik buku lks pkn saya, lol.

Salam hangat ^^


End file.
